Meanings of Fire
by aia masanina
Summary: "Fire" akan selalu menjadi pilihan untuk sebuah keadilan yang tak akan pernah ada titik temunya. [Kacchako/BakuRaka] #KacchakoDrabbleEvent


**_Meanings of "Fire"_**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Kacchako - AU

 _Warning:_ kemungkinan besar OOC

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk hobi semata

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk **Kacchako Drabble Event**

 _Happy reading._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setiap pistol diarahkan ke masing-masing kepala.

Pistol perak milik Katsuki, pistol hitam milik Ochako. Katsuki mengarahkan pistolnya ke dahi Ochako, Ochako mengarahkan pistolnya ke leher Katsuki. Kedua moncong pistol tidak menempel ke sasaran, tetapi jaraknya dekat, amat dekat.

Lantai 14 gedung tempat mereka berada sudah porak-poranda. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Sebagian besar mayat-mayat itu adalah rekan Ochako. Mereka sang aparat penegak hukum berbondong mengepung Katsuki sang mafia bersama kelompok kecilnya. Pertarungan hebat pun tak terelakan, mulai dari adu pukul sampai denting peluru. Ajaibnya, hanya Katsuki dan Ochako yang tersisa. Bukan karena sama-sama kuat secara fisik, tetapi sama-sama ingin bertahan hidup.

Katsuki sejatinya tidak peduli akan tewasnya rekan-rekannya. Ia ingin bertahan hidup saja. Berbeda dengan Ochako. Ia terus bertahan demi hidup lebih lama dan balas dendam, meski ia sudah terluka parah.

"Khu." Katsuki terpincut tertawa. "Aku tidak menduga kau sudah sekuat ini … Ochako."

Ochako memandang Katsuki tidak senang. "Kamu tak berhak memanggil nama kecilku."

"Bagus," tandas Katsuki dengan seringainya. "Kau sudah melupakan masa lalu. Berarti kau tak akan menghantuiku setelah mati."

"Oh, menghantuimu adalah permohonan besarku pada Tuhan sebelum aku masuk surga nanti," balas Ochako. "Tetapi itu tidak berlaku jika kau mati lebih dulu."

"Tembaklah," tantang Katsuki. Sejenak ia melirik pistol Ochako sebelum kembali menatap mata cokelat gadis itu. "Kematianku akan terjadi kalau pistol itu ada isinya."

Ochako terkejut dan sikapnya goyah. Ketika gadis itu akan memastikan dengan menarik pelatuk, Katsuki menepis pistol itu dengan tangannya hingga pistol terlempar. Ia menangkap tangan Ochako, memutar tubuh Ochako dengan gerakan kilat. Tangan Ochako tertahan di belakang punggungnya sendiri. Ia tak berkutik, hanya bisa menahan sakit.

"Lepas—" Kata-kata Ochako terputus begitu Katsuki menempelkan moncong pistol ke pelipis kirinya.

Sesaat, suasana sangat hening dan berat. Darah di dalam tubuh Ochako berdesir hebat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, setitik keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sangat ketakutan. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan ditembak mati, oleh Katsuki Bakugo sang penjahat dan pembunuh, mantan kekasihnya dulu semasa mereka sama-sama menjadi polisi.

Dulu Katsuki sangat berbeda. Dulu ia sangat bahagia, meski sifat arogannya masih sama. Ochako tahu alasan lelaki itu berubah. Permainan licik mantan atasan mereka yang sudah dibunuh Katsuki beberapa waktu lalu, yang membuat ayah Katsuki dijatuhi hukuman mati padahal tak memiliki salah sama sekali. Korban kambing hitam dari sang atasan.

Sejatinya, baik Katsuki maupun Ochako, mereka sudah banyak melihat aparat-aparat negara yang kurang ajar, tetapi tak dapat dituntut. Ibarat saksian itu adalah sumbu, perbuatan sang atasan menjadi pemantik. Sejak saat itu, Katsuki bersumpah akan menghabisi seluruh aparat negara yang mengotori tangannya.

Membunuh beberapa rekan Ochako yang tidak bersalah saat baku tembak tadi adalah pertama kalinya bagi Katsuki. Ia tak pernah membunuh orang tak bersalah sebelumnya. Ia lakukan karena terancam, juga tekanan oleh sebab lain.

Sekarang, ia akan menembak mati Ochako, mantan kekasihnya dulu, yang ia tahu sampai kapanpun gadis itu tidak akan melakukan permainan kotor.

Tidak layak gadis itu dibunuh, tetapi apa mau dikata.

"Dengarkan aku." Kini Katsuki bersua dingin. Nada suara yang rendah membuat Ochako terpaku. "Kau tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup dalam situasi ini. Jangan melawanku. Simak saja apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tahu bagaimana pola tingkahmu, Ochako."

Gadis itu hanya melirik Katsuki tajam, tetapi ia tak dapat membalas ucapan Katsuki. Entahlah, otaknya terasa beku.

Tidak, mana mungkin ia diam saja.

"Kamu akan mendapatkan ganjaranmu, Bakugo- _kun_ ," ucap Ochako dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Kamu masih bisa hidup bahagia jika kamu menyerahkan diri sekarang juga."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pandangan Katsuki berubah remeh. "Kau akan memanfaatkan jabatanmu, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kau akan mengotori tanganmu, dan kau layak dihukum."

Ochako mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya sendu, muram. "Ya …"

Katsuki menggertakkan gigi dan menempelkan pistol semakin erat ke pelipis Ochako. "Jangan terlalu lembek, Ochako!"

Ochako tersentak. Ia merasa dirinya beku ketika Katsuki melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kita sudah sama-sama melihat banyak aparat yang busuk, tetapi kau tidak berani bertindak! Itulah kenapa kau mau-mau saja jadi cecunguk mereka, bodoh!"

Ochako tidak menyahut, bungkam seribu bahasa.

Katsuki memerhatikan Ochako yang tidak ada tanda gerak-gerik sama sekali. "Ternyata aku benar, ya." Ada nada kecewa di sana. "Percuma naik jabatan, mentalmu tetap lemah."

"Ada cara menegakkan keadilan yang lebih baik daripada membunuh, Katsuki." Ochako menelengkan kepala, kembali melirik Katsuki. "Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya diperbolehkan sesuai hukum yang berlaku, sedangkan kamu, dilihat dari sisi manapun, kamu melawan hukum."

"Hukum yang dibuat tidak akan adil untuk semua pihak," pungkas Katsuki. "Aparat hanya membuat janji manis untuk menegakkan hukum, kenyataannya mereka sendiri membelot dari hukum."

"Bicara keadilan tak akan ada titik temu yang baik untuk semua pihak. Kamu tahu kenapa?" tanya Ochako, menguji. "Karena kita makhluk tak sempurna, hidup di dunia yang tak berimbang."

Katsuki termangu mendengarnya. Ochako kembali berucap, menegaskan dengan satu kalimat, "Karena tidak ada titik temu itu, aku pilih cara yang paling sedikit risiko, paling kecil kemungkinan pihak-pihak terzholimi, paling sedikit bahkan tak ada nyawa melayang, dengan menaati hukum."

Sesaat, Katsuki hanya terpaku. Mata dirinya dan Ochako bertemu. Sorot mata cokelat yang tegas, sorot yang sudah lama tak dilihat Katsuki dari gadis itu. Katsuki menyeringai, terkekeh kecil. "Keh, sangat intelek sekali. Aku tak percaya ucapan seperti itu keluar dari mulutmu, gadis sial."

Dalam situasi ketika mereka masih berbahagia bersama, Ochako pasti menggembungkan pipi dan memukul bahu Katsuki bila lelaki itu meremehkan kata-katanya. Namun, itu sudah masa lalu dan tak mungkin terjadi lagi. Ochako hanya bisa mematung, ada sedih dan geram yang entah kenapa tak bisa ia lampiaskan bahkan dengan raut wajah.

"Tetapi …" Katsuki berhenti terkekeh. Tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Ochako. Mata Ochako melebar. Tatapan itu berbeda, sungguh berbeda.

Tatapan yang lembut, persis seperti Katsuki sang lelakinya dulu.

"… _That's my girl._ "

Katsuki menjatuhkan pistol dan melepaskan tangan Ochako, tetapi dengan gerakan sangat cepat ia merengkuh Ochako erat dan melemparkan diri ke lantai bersama-sama, bersamaan dengan ledakan besar yang menghancurkan dinding dan jendela di belakang mereka.

Ledakan itu dirancang oleh "sang pembalas dendam" yang lain—Shigaraki—yang ingin memberi ultimatum pada dunia, sekaligus melenyapkan Katsuki yang sudah membelot darinya.

Semua hancur terbakar. Tak ada satupun raga yang selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak juga.

Gadis berambut cokelat membuka mata setelah suara ledakan berakhir. Ia langsung disambut asap yang membumbung, matanya perih seketika. Padahal ia merasa tak akan selamat, tetapi keajaiban macam apa yang menyelamatkannya?

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sesuatu yang menimpanya. Sesosok tubuh yang melindunginya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak tergencet, Ochako mencoba menyentuh wajah yang terkulai di bahunya. Katsuki, memang Katsuki.

Ochako tersadar apa yang baru terjadi. Ia pelan-pelan membalik tubuhnya sendiri sembari meringis. Tubuh Katsuki terlepas dari tubuhnya dan tergeletak di lantai. Ochako buru-buru memeriksa Katsuki yang terluka parah, sangat parah. Banyak serpihan kaca menusuk punggungnya yang juga terbakar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Katsuki siuman. Denyut nadi dan jantungnya tidak ada.

Ia mati. Katsuki mati. Tahu kalau dirinya akan mati, dan ia bersedia mati dengan mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi Ochako.

Tak perlu banyak tahap yang dijabarkan bagaikan novel romantika. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. Ochako merengkuh Katsuki, menangisi kematiannya, meracau penuh penyesalan akan nasib Katsuki yang sama sekali tak Ochako inginkan, sekalipun dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, ia selalu terjebak dalam nostaligia romantik bersama Katsuki. Ia selalu tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya, ia masih mencintai Katsuki sepenuhnya.

Sama seperti Katsuki terhadap dirinya.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
